That Summer
by mfrox
Summary: Kari is a rich girl, spending the summer with her older brother Tai. TK is a local towns boy who's parents died a while ago, hes living with his older Matt for awhile till gets a steady job. kinda like the movie the notebook
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Kari was really excited; she was finally getting to see her brother Tai after a long time.

"What interesting thing can I do besides seeing Tai, I mean, what can anyone do in that small town? I don't think I could ever find hot guys there." Kari thought to herself as she stared out of the window.

After a 2 hour road trip

She arrived to Tai's apartment. She rang the doorbell and a tall blond guy opens the door.

"I'm looking for Tai but I must be wrong, sorry." Kari said as she about to turn around and walk away

"NO Kari you're at the right place!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Tai!" She exclaims happy, hugging her older brother.

Tai stared at his little sister, she has gotten so tall, her hair grew longer than before, her whole style didn't change much she has been wearing a lot more pink and black.

Tai stepped aside to let Kari walk inside.

"Oh how rude of me, Kari this is Matt, my best friend, I share the apartment with him."

Kari Looked up at Matt and smiled

"Nice to meet I heard nothing about you" she said with a grin

Matt smiled "likewise".

Tai decided to give Kari a small tour of the apartment.

The apartment was just as she supposed it will be, dirty, untidy, clothes spread all over the place. Kari just shook her head,

"okay so like that's about it I'm gonna go to the kitchen and make us some dinner" Tai said as he head towards the kitchen.

"Tai where's the bathroom?" Kari as she looked around... it was a long trip and there werent any rest spots.

"The door to your right. But…" Tai said but it was to late

Because Kari rushed to the bathroom and open the door. But someone was already in the bathroom; he was actually taking a shower.

Kari freak out and paralyzed.

"I… I... I'm… so sorry!". She exclaimed. 'Wow how amazing' she thought to herself.

Then she rushes out all flushed and walks into the living room and sees Tai and Matt on the couch and matt goes "oh I should have mentioned that my little brother is staying here for awhile too"

"Hehe yeah I just kinda figure that out" Kari said sounding a bit embarrassed.

The guy gets out of the bathroom fully dressed and feeling so embarrassed.

"What's with the girl that just…" He realizes that Kari was there and his cheeks turn red.

"And your name is?" He asked Kari

"Hikari Yagami, but call me Kari. And you?"

"Takeru Takaishi, call me TK" Matt and Tai got up and headed towards the stereo leaving TK to sit down next to Kari.

"You must be Tai's little sister."

"Yeah and you are Matt's brother?"

"Yeah." TK said looking at the floor still a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry for what happened earlier I didn't mean to enter that way; I'm sorry i should have knocked"

"It's ok I'm sorta use to people walking in on me showering and whatnot" TK said with a cocky grin.

Kari just laughed.

"Tell me something about yourself." TK said looking up at her.

"Well, I live at Beverly Hills go to school, but I never get to see my parents since they are always working."

'Nice, another little rich girl that only thinks of shopping, credits cards and trips to Europe.' TK thought to himself.

"How about you?" Kari asked noticing the change in his expression.

"Well, my life is not that interested, I mean…" TK wenchd a bit at the

Loud punk music that was playing in the background.

"Can you lower the volume?"

"Hey! Screw you!" Matt and Tai shouted

"I don't think we'll be able to talk with all this music. I know some coffee place where can talk privately. Wanna come?" TK said getting up and extending his hand to help Kari up which she gladly accepted.

"Sure."

**Coffee place**

"So what type of music do you like?" TK asked as he took a sip from his coffee that he ordered

"Punk Rock" Kari said with a smile as she grabbed her coffee and took a sip

"Favorite band on 3"TK said

"1...2... 3"

"The Used" They both said at the same time.

"Ice cream flavor?"

"Vanilla."

"Wow Me too." Kari said with a small giggle

"What are going to study?"

"I want to become a kindergarten teacher,

You?" Kari said looking up at him.

"I want to be a writer, mostly write children stories ."

"Ahw, that's, sweet. I can use your stories when I teach."

"Yeah sure." TK smiled 'wow she's really something...' TK thought to himself as she stared into Kari's honey brown eyes.

"Why did you come here?" Kari finally asked breaking the small silence

"Visiting my brother."

"Me too."

"Tell me a little more about yourself…" Kari asked in a shy voice

"Well, I don't go to school, because I have to support my self since my parents died, and I don't want to live with Matt all time, I can take care of my self, besides, Matt has his own problems and I don't want to become one for him. But I don't complain about anything, I just glad to live, to have a brother that's loves and supports me, I thank god for every single day of life he gives me, even though it's not the best."

'Oh my god, I'm always complaining about everything, and he's life is worse and he's glad for everything, I'm such a bad person.' Kari thought to herself as she turned her vision from TK towards the floor.

"Kari it's getting late I think we should get back." TK said looking at the clock in the coffee shop

'I think i just might like this girl'. TK thought to himself as he got up. 'But then again she's way out of my league, I mean, look at me, I'm a poor little parentless guy and she's rich and has a family, she's used to travel to Paris for shopping sprees and I can't even afford going to Florida.' TK thought negatively to himself as he opened the door open for Kari.

'I like him, he seems to be a nice person, but my parents wouldn't be happy if I dated him, since they want me to see that Davis guy, I don't really like him he is so cocky, he thinks he's the best, I just hate that' she thought to herself as she walked out and smiled at TK.

They walk back home not saying a word.

They finally arrived to the apartment but realize that Matt and Tai are gone.

Do you have keys?

No

Me neither, she said worried.

We'll just have to wait till they come back.

TBC

okay guys tell us what you think! but be nice about it!

we want lots of reviews so like yeah! w00t!


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: we own anything 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Second Chapter**

TK and Kari were waiting outside for their bothers, when suddenly Kari starts trembling due to the cold.

TK notices this and quickly takes off his black sweatshirt and hands it to Kari.

"Here take it" TK told her as he handed it to her but she put her hand up in protest.

"No way! Your going to get sick if you give it to me, keep it."

"No really it's okay, I'm use to this kind of weather anyway" TK said tossing the black sweatshirt to her.

"Thanks" Kari said flashing him one of her most famous smiles. 'Wow…Can anyone really be that sweet?' She thought to herself as she put on the sweatshirt. When she was done she took a seat on the porch right next to TK and let out a sigh.

"How long do you think it's going to take for our brothers to get here?" Kari asked

"HA… Knowing Matt… hours!" TK said lying down on the porch with his hands behind his head. Kari did the same.

Half an hour had pass and they were getting sick of waiting for their brothers to get home and unfortunately it started rain…hard.

"Ah! No! I can't get wet! This was a 200 dollar outfit!" Kari Shrieked

TK just rolled his eyes as he grabbed Kari and rushed over to the back of the house.

"TK where are we going! What are we going to do!" Kari questioned.

"Calm down, I'm going to break a window and have you climbed in and unlock the front door for me" TK said as he found a good size window for Kari to go through, now he just needed to find a rock big enough to break it.

"ME! Why me!" Kari said already soaked from the rain.

"Because you're small enough to fit into that window!" TK said

As he approached the window and punches it, he then lifts Kari up to the window so she could crawl in.

Once Kari got inside she unlocked the door for TK.

When he walked in she noticed something red on his hand.

"Oh my god, you cut yourself." Kari said in a worried voice. "Look lets go to the kitchen and I'll ban aid you up" Kari said as she grabbed TK's other hand and dragged him into the kitchen where he sat on the stool.

She rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, a bowl with hot water, alcohol and some bandages, then she rushed back into the kitchen and grabbed TK's hand and

With all the tenderness she had, she clean the blood for TK and with the towel, soaking it on the hot water; then she put some alcohol on the injure and finally she wrapped his hand with the bandages.

"Thanks, Kari" TK said with a small smile.

"It's nothing". She answered smiling back at him.

"No really, Thanks." TK said getting up from the stool and standing little close to Kari.

Kari began to blush. "Uh… no problem" Kari said sounding a little nervous.

"No one ever did something like that for me" TK looking down at the floor noticing the puddle of water that he and Kari were leaving behind from the rain.

Kari blushed a little more than before and gave him a sweet smile before turning her vision to the ground where she also noticed the trail of wet foot tracks.

"Oh my, I almost forgot how wet we were" Kari running her hand through her wet hair, and staring at her wet clothes that clinged to her small body.

"Tell you what why don't you go ahead and take a shower first while I dry your 200 _dollar outfit_ and clean up this mess before our brothers return and bitch at us". TK offered

"the shirt was 200 dollars, and these jeans… they are designer jeans making them a little more then 200" Kari said matter –o-factly

TK just rolled his eyes "spoiled rich girl" TK said under his breath.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" Kari said as she popped her head out of the bathroom door.

"Uh I said if you needed a towel?" TK lied

Kari smiled and nodded

"Please"

TK smiled nicely and handed her the towel as she handed him the wet clothes.

"Thanks" Kari said blushing as she hid behind the door.

After of what seems to have been an hour Kari finally finishined in the bathroom and walked out wearing a white tank top and pink star PJ bottoms, and holding a towel to her hair to dry it.

She walked into the living room finding it spotless.

"Okay TK It's your turn!" Kari shouted as she sat down on the couch and finished drying her hair.

"Okay thanks! Oh by the way your clothes are in the wash, when you hear the beep go off it means they are ready to go into the dryer" TK said as he rushed into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Oh please how hard is it going to be to take clothes out of the washer and putting them in the dryer? I may be rich but I'm not stupid!" she said.

Kari heard TK turn on the water before realizing that she used up all the hot water.

"Oh TK! Before I forget…" Kari was cut off by a scream from the bathroom.

"I used up all the hot water…" Kari finishined as she walked passed the bathroom and entered her room.

TK's shower was shorter then Kari's.

He walked out of the bathroom only wearing a pair of black and white boxers and a blue towel around his shoulders as he headed for his room.

Kari just stared at him in awe.

When he walked out of his room he saw Kari flipping through channels on the TV so he decided to sit down next to her.

"Hey how about we watch a movie." TK suggested as he grabbed the remote from Kari's hand.

"Hey! Ahg fine! I'll go make some popcorn." Kari said getting up and heading towards the kitchen cabinets to grab a bag of popcorn and placed it in the microwave for 3 minutes, when the popcorn was done she dumped the popcorn into a big bowl and walked back to the couch to see that TK already found a movie.

"Did you pick a good one?" Kari said as she sat down and popped popcorn into her mouth.

"Yeah, it's called **Lords Of Dogtown, **its about these 3 best friends that are surfers right, and there's this guy that owns a skate shop and wants them to skate for him, so they stop suffering and start skate boarding, the 3 best friends start drifting apart and stuff you'll like it, its one of my favorite movies" TK said as he took a hand full of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Chew TK CHEW!" Kari said with a small laugh.

Halfway through the movie (which Kari found a little boring ) Kari began to fall fast asleep, over TK's shoulder, he didn't want to wake her , she looked so cute and innocent, so TK just leaned his head on hers and fell asleep to.

Some time later Matt and Tai arrived and saw them.

"Oh how sweet! the lovebirds are finally asleep". Matt said laughing

Tai started laughing so loud that they woke up.

"Oh, there you two are! Man we should learn not leave you two alone! Because who knows what you guys are capable of!. Don't you think Matt?"

"Yes, imagine what things they can do", Matt exclaimed laughing.

"Yeah like make us uncles!" Tai said clutching to his stomach with laughter.

"What the hell is your problem?" TK said sounding very mad, but calmed down after Kari placed her hand on top of his.

"Its okay dear they caught us" Kari said giving TK a wink

It took him 5 seconds to realize what she was up to.

Tai and Matt just stared at them.

TK grabbed Kari's hand and ran his finger over it.

"Guess the secret is out." TK said with a sigh

"I kind of liked the whole secretly thing" TK said getting and putting Kari up with him.

Tai and Matt both stood there still in shock as they watched their younger siblings holding each other.

"Come on TK lets go back to your room so we can finish in what we were about to start but got interpreted." Kari said pulling TK into his room and slamming the door.

TK's room…

"There's no way I'm jumping from the window" Kari whispered to TK who was outside the house, sounding really serious.

"Come on, I'll catch you"

"I don't think so"

"Ahw, is daddy's little girl scared?"

"NO!" Kari answered mad.

"Then jump" TK answered smiling

Kari placed one of her legs on the border of the window, then the other, finally after some minutes of hesitating; she jumped and fell on him.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yes, but can you get of me, please?"

"Sorry" She exclaimed getting up and extending his hand to help TK up.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" TK answered

After a while they arrive to some sort of rave where they met some of TK 's friends.

"Hi guys" TK exclaimed. "This is Kari, a friend of mine".

"Hi" Kari said a bit embarrassed.

"Hi, I'm Rachel" A blond, short, blue eyed girl exclaimed.

"I'm Tim"

"I'm Chelsea"

"Hi beautiful, I'm Stephen" A tall, handsome. Green-eyed , muscled boy exclaimed. "Am I dead? Cause I think I'm seeing angles"

Kari blushed

At that moment TK felt something weird, something he never felt before traveling all over his body.

"She is Tai's sister" He exclaimed cutting Stephen off.

"Back off!" Stephen exclaimed mad.

"Ok , ok , sorry"

"Come with me beautiful, let me invite you a drink"

"Thanks, but… I don't drink"

"I'll buy you a coke then, come with me"

"Thanks" Kari answered smiling.

TK didn't know why, but he followed them.

"Here!" Stephen exclaimed, standing really close to Kari holding her waist, but she moved away.

"Don't go" Stephen said holding her back.

"No" Kari exclaimed pushing him away.

Stephen insisted, Kari tried to get away but he hold her tighter. TK couldn't help it, he was really mad.

"Leave her alone! " TK shouted giving Stephen a punch on the face.

"What's wrong with you?" Stephen said hitting TK back.

"Stay away from her asshole, don't you see she doesn't want to be with you!" TK shouted.

"Back off" Stephen answered pushing TK away.

"You are so dead!" TK exclaimed hitting Stephen again.

A huge fight started between them. Then a tall muscled man came.

"Both of you, get out!" The man exclaimed "Now!"

TK and Stephen went out followed by their friends. They were going to start fighting again but Kari stand between them, making them stop.

"Please TK stop" She exclaimed "There's no use to fight, let's go home"

"OK"

"Bye guys" both exclaimed

"You are going to pay for this Takaishi" Stephen said giving TK a threatening look.

They went walking back home.

"Kari I'm sorry you had to be part of this". TK said breaking the silence between them. "This wasn't what I was thinking when I brought you to the party"

"It's ok TK, I forgive you, but please don't let something like that happen again"

"I will try"

Next morning…

Kari woke up, and the first thing she saw was a pink teddy bear and a bouquet of roses, which had a card that said: _I'm sorry for what happened yesterday; TK. _

Kari got out of the room feeling really happy, no one had ever done something like that for her; most of the guys back home wouldn't even care how she feels.

"TK!" She exclaimed happily. "Thanks"

"It's nothing" TK answered smiling back at her.

"He is really something. I like him a lot, not because of his looks, but of whom he is, he is nice, sweet, cool, kind, a gentleman." Kari thought to herself as she stared at TK.

"She really is something" TK thought "I'm going to find a way to get to her heart"

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WE both worked very hard on this chapter hope you guys like it!

Please leave us lots of reviews telling us what you think

D


End file.
